The Witch of Gavaldon
by LightTriumphsOverDarkness
Summary: Evelyn Sader wasn't able to stop the Storian from writing the last letter. This is what I visualize on what could happen if Sophie was the one sent back to Gavaldon. This story starts at the end of The School for Good and Evil: A World without Princes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The School for Good and Evil.**

**Author's Notes: I like the story of The School for Good and Evil. My grammar is not good but I decided to try to make one fanfic for this story. This might be how I visualize the story if Evelyn Sader wasn't able to stop the Storian from writing the last letter. **

"_Forever."_

_Tedros clasped her cheeks and kissed her, their lips touching for the first time. Agatha's head went light, a blinding glow coursing through her veins. As his warmth spilled through her, Agatha heard Sophie's animal scream recede behind her, softer, softer into silence. Holding Tedros closer, Agatha felt her heart floating, time expanding, fear crumbling to ash, as if at least she'd found her Ever After, as if she'd found an ending that couldn't be taken away…_

_Their lips finally released, as prince and princess broke apart, each panting for breath. They looked up at their open storybook in the light of the moon, a vision of their sealing kiss splashed across the page, a witch vanished from their story…two last words penned beneath… (The School for Good and Evil: A World without Princes p.424) _

_**THE END**_

After the Storian carved the final letter, the storybook closed, falling gently into the grass without making a sound.

_One…_ The two schools above the Forest returned to the state before the Tale of Sophie and Agatha begun, the paintings returned to its original location, the statues reformed and the clothes of the students changed back into their school robes.,

_Two…_The gap in Halfway Bridge instantly healed, and boys and girls charged at each other, weapons drawn, accelerating towards war. Tedros pulled out his sword.

_Three…_Sophie started to shimmer, about to disappear.

Tedros said, "Agatha, we should stop the war immediately. This tale's already over."

Agatha just looked at Sophie's fading form, eyes filled with regret and contempt. Sophie's body suddenly melted back into her own young, beautiful skin, and the witch was gone, replaced by a betrayed, broken-hearted girl.

Agatha looked shocked but suddenly felt relieved as the witch will be gone forever.

As Sophie's body turned almost translucent, she looked up and locked eyes with Agatha, who flinched in the intensity of Sophie's gaze at her, whose eyes are filled with anger and vengeance and then she vanished.

Agatha heard a noise and saw Evelyn Sader standing by the storybook, clapping at her mockingly, her face looking proud at the moment but the rage in her eyes is clear..

"Well done Agatha." She curtly said. "You have failed the Trial."

"What?" Agatha shouted, looking shocked and confused.

The Dean just turned back, her butterflies following suit but Tedros shouted, "Wait!" and chased after her but tripped.

The Dean noticed and turned back, smirking. "Well. If my plan has gone to its own accord, you" she said pointing to Agatha, "shall be the one gone, and you," pointing to Tedros, "shall be dead."

"Well it didn't happen so forget it already." Agatha shouted defiantly.

"I already have." Evelyn said in a bored tone but her expression changed into anger and said, "Do you actually think that Sophie will not try to get back on to you two? Do you actually think that this is over?"

Agatha and Tedros paled. The Dean smiled triumphantly and turned her back on to them. "Oh, by the way, you have to fix the damages caused by the war between the boys and girls after you try to stop them from killing each other. Also I would not recommend for one of you to _wish _for a different ending. It would be catastrophic indeed."

With that the Dean started walking away from them and Agatha and Tedros.

**Author's Notes: That is what I can do… Anyway I apologize for my grammar and if the characters are OOC. What do that mean anyway? Out of character? Out of canon? Pls. tell me. Thank you. Also The title for this fanfic is not yet official and anyone that has read can suggest on the title and if I would pair Sophie or not.  
><strong>


End file.
